Todo comenzò con un libro
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Natsu le pide ayuda a Levy, le pide que le enseñe sobre autores e libros para poder impresionar a Lucy, ella acepta con tal de poder ver a su amiga Feliz, pero pronto ocurrira algo para que no estaban preparados FIC NALE NATSUXLEVI ADVERTIDOS


_**Lo que comenzó con un libro.**_

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**Escrito**_

_**Por**_

_**Ill Scrittore Della Arcana**_

"Agarro con fuerza el cuchillo. He estado practicando todo el dí

a el golpe. Se con exactitud donde debo clavarlo. Una cuchillada en la garganta del señor Crepsley y todo habría acabado, un vampiro menos, un cadáver más que añadir al montón. Los segundos transcurren con lentitud, no me atrevo a mirar lo que esta examinando de su victima a distancia, ¿Acaso solo esperaba a que el se levantara para así poder acabar con su vida?" – Aquellos, eran algunos fragmentos del libro que estaba leyendo en aquel momento, la noche se había postrado sobre el reino de Fiore y la mayoría de la gente ya yacía dormida esperando al nuevo amanecer en la ciudad, pero, en los departamentos de Fairy Hills, alguien no conciliaba el sueño, debido a que este se encontraba alejado debido al libro de terror que recorría con la mirada y las palabras se grababan en su subconsciente, aun en el manto de la noche, Levy McGarden dedicaba su tiempo libre sea la hora que fuera, a grabar e imaginar en su cabeza los datos, imágenes y escenarios de los libros que ella tomaba en sus pequeñas manos y , Túneles de Sangre de Darren Shan no era la excepción.

Con lentitud y continuas pausas, ella pasaba poco a poco las palabras de la novela releyendo ciertas partes y proyectando en su cabeza la escena en la que se encontraba en ese momento, el sudor y el suspenso estaban presentes en su cuerpo, ya que estaba impaciente saber el desenlace del capitulo, pero aun mantenía la lentitud en su lectura, ya que se emocionaba, pero a la vez se aterraba al leer palabra a palabra que la acercaba a la culminación de la escena.

La noche estaba en su clímax y en las afueras de la residencia, unos pasos se escuchaban con un ruido sordo acercándose lentamente hacia esta, los cuales quedan desapercibidos y finalmente añadidos a los ruidos habituales de la noche.

"En aquel momento se levanta. El hombre se levanta de pie de forma lenta, colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza, tal vez preguntándose como fue que había caído desmayado de esa manera tan repentina, aun protegido por la noche a las afueras del departamento, podía escuchar al señor Crepsley relamer sus colmillos blancos con la lengua, impacientes por probar el néctar carmesí de su victima" – Ella seguía con su mismo ritmo de lectura, lento, releyendo ciertas partes del relato, con el fin de atrasar la parte culminante del capitulo y también, ayudándose a crear miedo y suspenso en si misma.

Un pequeño e insonoro rechinido en la puerta principal de la residencia se provocó debido a su abertura y los paso que se escuchaban vagamente acercándose a esta se adentran a u interior dirigiéndose a un lugar en especifico con suma lentitud.

"El vampiro emite un leve siseo, esta preparándose para acabar con su vida para obtener su alimento. Coloco el cuchillo en posición de ataque y trato de calmar mis nervios" – El suspenso y la emoción recorrían cada una de las facciones de la chica, cambiando de pagina con lentitud, a su vez, los pasos que se escuchaban cada vez mas y mas cerca de su habitación, aproximándose hacia su habitación.

"El hombre ya esta de pie. Oye algo. Mira hacia el techo como si intentara buscar a lo que le había hecho decaer" – Recorría las letras lentamente, el climax ya estaba muy cerca al igual que los pasos que cesaban hasta estar de frente con la puerta del cuarto de Levi - "El señor Crepsley sale de la oscuridad saltando de su posición impulsándose hacia lo alto, yo lo imito" – Una mano en la oscuridad se estira lentamente hacia la perilla de la puerta girándola lentamente, se generó un chillido, pero ella no pudo escucharlo ya que el suspenso la tenia totalmente atrapada – "Con toda la furia concentrada en mi ser doy un fuerte alarido" –La extraña figura se adentra al cuarto y camina esquivando estantes llenos de libros, por detrás, esta se va acercando mas y mas hacia ella – "Apunto el cuchillo directo a su corazón ya que el alarido provocó que se diera la vuelta para observar la causa –Una mano desconocida se acercaba lentamente a su hombro, pero no se había dado cuenta - lo ultimo que aquel chupa sangre vería en su vida, decidido a matarlo, tomo el arma con ambas manos y… " – La mano procedente de la oscuridad se posó en su hombro.

Levy, perdona por…

Un fuerte alarido resonó en toda la habitación a la vez que ella en un acto reflejo tomó el libro en sus manos y con el le pegó a aquel visitante indeseado, consiguiendo que este cayera al suelo, de inmediato ella encendió las luces de su habitación para observar a su atacante, observando a un mago de cabello rosado, el cual se sobaba el lugar del golpe y emitía unos leves gemidos de dolor.

¡NATSU-SAN!

Minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en la cama de la chica, por fortuna, ninguna de las chicas con las que compartía había escuchado el grito que Levi había producido, ella suspiró con un poco de vergüenza mientras le sobaba el rostro a Natsu con un algodón remojado en alcohol para calmar la hinchazón que había producido el golpe con el libro de quinientos cinco paginas que ella leía en aquel momento. – Nee Natsu-san, tu tienes la culpa, por que me espantaste así – Suspiró mientras seguía sobándole con el algodón, escuchando de mala gana los gemidos de su amigo.

Bueno, como iba a saber que leías un libro así en la noche. – Exclamó con un poco de dolor pero con cuidado de no despertar a las demás chicas que estaban dormidos en los cuartos contiguos, observando también la portada del libro que hacia unos momentos había servido como un mazo contra su rostro.

Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, por que viniste aquí tan tarde, cualquier cosa hubieras esperado hasta mañana en el gremio.

Al escuchar lo ultimo, ocurrió algo que no le pasaba con regularidad a Natsu Dragneel, un pequeño rubor carmesí se asentó en sus mejillas coloreándolas un poco.

Es que…

Necesito que me enseñes sobre libros.

Al escuchar aquella petición, la chica esbozó una expresión de gran sorpresa mirando con detenimiento a su compañero, ¿Natsu quería aprender algo?, no, era imposible.

Es que quiero impresionar a Lucy –Reveló con un leve susurro, todos sabían en el gremio y todo Fiore que Natsu y Lucy Heartfilia habían entablado una relación amorosa pero ahora estaba comenzando a tensarse por culpa de la falta de intereses en común de ambos.

Es que no entiendo en lo absoluto, yo hablo de técnicas ella habla de Shakespetary, yo comento algo de lucha, ella de Tolkus, algo de magia, ella solo habla de Hakiri Mikahiri, yo de golpear y ella habla del tal Stepe Alker– Comentó con gran frustración ya que no entendía nada de lo que hablaba su novia en aquellos momentos, ella solo lo escuchó y no pudo evitar reír un poco por que no pudo pronunciar los nombres de los autores que había citado.

Calma, clama Natsu-San, yo me encargare de que sepas tanto de ellos como de muchos más – Dijo emocionada.

En serio? – Exclamó con entusiasmo – Gracias Levi, pero quiero que esto sea sorpresa, mejor guardado que el final de Henry Piutter.

Esta bien Natsu-san – Comentó aun con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que se había equivocado en algo muy sencillo.

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana sensei – Exclamó con una sonrisa, para después salir de la habitación cerrándola de golpe, causando casi que esta se cayera.

Ella no pudo dormir aquella noche, no creía aun lo que pasó a unos minutos, tal vez, conocería una fase de Natsu, que ni Happy conocía.

Pero no sabían ambos que algo mas comenzaría…

Continuará…

Ciaossu, si chicos y chicas, como lo leyeron, no es un GALE o un NALU, esto, es el primer fic NALE de fanfiction salido de mi mente, de seguro se preguntarán, POR QUE A ESTE SE LE OCURRIÓ UN FIC DE ESTA PAREJA, en verdad, no se, ni siquiera yo lo se, pero siempre me han gustado las parejas crack y no se, algo de potencial le ví a estos dos jajaja, bvueno, por favor, no quiero que a las fangirls o fanboys del NALU o el GALE me vengan con insultos o algo parecido, solo hago esto por q me gusta y quiero divertir a la gente con lo q hago, si les gusta bien, pero si no, pues ni modo.

Si alguien adivina los autores en los que Natsu se equivocó, le daré una galletita :3 y un fic one-shot si quieren.

Bueno, me despido por hoy.

Arrivedeci.

Ciao Ciao.


End file.
